Entre amigas
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Sakura oculta algo, e Ino intentará presionarla para que hable. "¡Dime desde cuando te enamoraste de tu sensei!" KakaSaku One-Shot


**Entre amigas**

Sakura miró una vez más a Ino, que la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿y bien?- La presionó una vez más- Dime desde cuando te enamoraste de tu sensei.

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy enamorada de él- La miró severamente, ¿qué tanto sabía?- … y ya no es mi sensei.

- ¡Exacto! ¡No es tu sensei!- La sonrisa de Ino se hizo más descarada.- Ya no hay nada de malo en que ustedes dos…

- ¡Ino!, ¡basta! Tienes una imaginación demasiado grande- Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de la floristería de la rubia, esperando que no la siguiera.

A Ino en cambio, pareció no importarle dejar la tienda abierta y sin atender para corres detrás de ella.

- ¡Por favor! De verdad quieres que me crea que sigues esperando fielmente a Sasuke?- No utilizó el "kun", hacía años que no lo hacían, ninguna de las dos. Él ya no era un niño, ya no era el Sasuke que ellas habían conocido.- Nunca me has hablado de nadie más… ¡y veo como se miran! ¡No soy ciega!- Se pasó una mano de una lado a otro frente a sus ojos para dramatizar lo que estaba diciendo.

- Tienes razón, ya no espero a Sasuke, pero eso no significa que sea porque esté enamorada de alguien más ¿Entendido?- Miró a su amiga sin detenerse.

- ¡No! ¡No te creo! vamos… ¡por favor!

Sakura negó con la cabeza y justo en ese preciso momento Kakashi decidió pasar por delante de ellas. Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa ante la expresión de fastidio de la pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Sakura negó con la cabeza y cambió de dirección, evitándolo, ya le explicaría después.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Porque lo evitas?!- Se rió- ¿Discutieron? ¿O es por mi?- La tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.- Tú puedes disimular delante de mí todo lo que quieras, pero te conozco. Sé que me estás ocultando algo… y tiene que ver con él. O me lo dices tú ó me pondré a investigar por el pueblo y a preguntar por ahí, seguro alguien ha notado algo…

Sakura suspiró y miró a su amiga directo a los ojos, conocía a Ino mejor que nadie, y sabía que no se rendiría. Así que sin decir nada la guió a un lugar un poco apartado del bullicio de la calle principal, a un lugar donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad y sin ser escuchadas, ambas se sentaron bajo un árbol con buena sombra.

- Bien… sí, me enamoré de Kakashi, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Están saliendo?- Hubiera continuado lanzando preguntas al aire si Sakura no la hubiera hecho callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Tranquila! Te lo contaré todo…

* * *

Fue hace muchos años… cuando Sasuke aún estaba en Konoha, Naruto aún era su mejor amigo y ella aún creía estar enamorada del Uchiha.

Llevaban un tiempo bajo la custodia de Kakashi, y como le pasaba con la mayoría de los chicos (excepto Sasuke, claro) encontraba a su sensei un poco irritante. Siempre leyendo ese molesto libro, siempre llegando tarde, siempre alardeando de sus habilidades y siempre, siempre mirándola con lástima. Eso era lo que más la irritaba, su mirada fija. Siempre que ella fallaba, él la miraba de aquella manera… como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se retuviera.

Esa tarde, sobre todo, todo el equipo siete estaba entrenando taijutsu. Sakura odiaba el taijutsu. Era cansado, y ella ni siquiera era capaz de dar un golpe, y cuando lo daba no lo hacía con la fuerza suficiente. En cambio Sasuke y Naruto… Naruto, por dios. Ambos eran demasiado buenos. Se les daba bastante bien, ella los superaba en Genjutsu con creces. Pero si no mejoraba… todos sabían que si un ninja no sabía taijutsu no duraría mucho. Y entonces ella nunca podría estar al mismo nivel que ellos. Nunca.

Lanzó otro golpe, y Kakashi lo esquivó sin dificultad. Sasuke y Naruto practicaban junto a ellos, ella podía escucharlos, pero no se atrevía a mirarlos, tenía que concentrarse en su taijutsu.

Kakashi lanzó un golpe, y ella lo esquivó por muy poco, intentó una vez más y esta vez sí le dio. La hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero se posicionó de nuevo en posición de batalla. Ella le lanzó otro golpe pero era demasiado lenta. Se preguntó si le iría igual si entrenara con Naruto ó Sasuke, que estaban más o menos igual que ella en cuanto entrenamiento. Pelear con un Jounin no era justo.

Sakura miró a Kakashi con atención, pendiente de sus movimientos, tendría que leer sus movimientos. Tenía que hacerlo.

Kakashi se movió, estaba a punto de atacar, y fue en ese momento que escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido, de Sasuke, sin duda. No pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado, hacia donde estaban ellos, miró a Sasuke caer al suelo, abatido por un golpe de Naruto. En ese momento volvió a fijarse en su sensei, demasiado tarde. Le dio con uno de sus golpes en el estómago. Increíblemente no le dolió, era un simple roce, como si se hubiera detenido en el momento exacto para no hacerle daño, la rozó con su puño y la empujó con suavidad. Estaba tan sorprendida que se tambaleo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Kakashi la sostuvo del brazo, y allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada que ella tanto detestaba.

- Creo que el entrenamiento ha terminado – Les dijo, mirando a Sasuke aún en el suelo y luego a Sakura- Nunca te distraigas en una pelea, podría ser tu final ó el de tus compañeros- La reprendió, porque él sabía que Sasuke había sido su distracción. No lo había dicho, pero sus ojos se lo confirmaban.

Ella sólo asintió en silencio, Kakashi se despidió de su equipo y se marchó. Sakura tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, de decirle que todo lo que su inner había dicho de él en su cabeza, a ver si así dejaba de mirarla de aquella manera, a ver si dejaba de verla como una inútil. Apretó los puños, molesta, algún día llegaría a la altura de su equipo, a la altura de Kakashi, estaba segura.

Entrenaba siempre en su tiempo libre, sin que nadie más lo supiera. Prefería estar sola, así nadie la miraría ni la juzgaría. Lanzaba un golpe tras otro al aire, intentaba hacerlo con fuerza y velocidad pero sentía que se cansaba muy rápido, su respiración estaba agitada, pero se dio cuenta que duraba más tiempo practicando sin detenerse a descansar que antes. Era un avance, lo lograría, un día le daría un golpe a Kakashi y tendría que mirarla con respeto y admiración.

Caminaba en círculos mientras tiraba golpes, todo iba bien, lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero al parecer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No se dio cuenta de la raíz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo por delante de ella.

Cayó al suelo, dejándola sin aire por un momento, el polvo se arremolinó alrededor de ella y comenzó a toser al tragarse un poco cuando intentaba recuperar el aire.

El polvo se asentó de nuevo, y ella permaneció en el suelo, boca abajo, su mejilla en la tierra fresca, estaba tan cansada… Allí, bajo la luz de la luna, cerró los ojos, casi podría quedarse dormida…

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó tendida en el suelo, descansando. Era tan acogedor… El sonido de una página fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos. Frente a ella, sentado en el suelo, Kakashi leía su pequeño libro naranja. Lo miró fijamente, pero no se movió de su pequeño lugar acogedor.

- ¿Leyendo a la luz de la luna?- Se le escapó con un pequeño toque de desdén, cortesía de su inner.

- ¿Practicando tú sola?- Le preguntó él, ella pudo ver que debajo de la máscara se había formado una sonrisa.- En Taijutsu es mejor entrenar con un compañero.

Muy a su pesar, Sakura se sentó, sin molestarse en limpiar el polvo que ahora cubría todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, por haber estado acostada en el suelo.

- Déjame ayudarte a entrenar- Kakashi se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella ignoró ese gesto y se puso de pie por sí misma.

- Claro,- Le contestó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.- Pero no me rendiré hasta que lo haya golpeado, sensei.

Él sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, y ambos comenzaron a practicar.

Sakura se dio cuenta que era más rápida que antes, pero aún no podía igualar los movimientos de él. Se dio cuenta que él le prestaba más atención y que estuvo a punto de darle varios golpes. Todo iba bien, estaba haciéndolo bien… entonces un golpe de Kakashi la detuvo, la había vencido demasiado pronto y él volvía a mirarla de nuevo del mismo modo que antes.

-No te distraigas- La reprendió- Estás agotada, tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para después…

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien!- Se colocó de nuevo con los puños en alto y las rodillas flexionadas- Vamos…

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, pero aún así se posicionó y comenzaron a luchar una vez más. Ella respiraba demasiado agitada, sentía que su pecho le iba a estallar de lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón, le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo. Kakashi tenía razón, estaba demasiado cansada, pero ella no quería parar, no ahora que él la miraba con lástima de nuevo. Pensó en la de veces que sus amigos la habían salvado, quería ser ella la que los salvara de una vez. Quería sentirse necesitada, ser un apoyo para sus compañeros, no sólo una carga molesta que los ponía en peligro una y otra vez.

Y la mirada de Kakashi sólo hacía que se acordara de todos sus fracasos, sus ilusiones frustradas y que posiblemente nunca llegaría a alcanzarlos.

Estaba segura de que estaba llorando. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero aún así no dejaba de luchar, notó un cambio imperceptible en Kakashi y lo miró a los ojos… allí estaba de nuevo esa maldita mirada, sólo que ahora había algo más. Algo que ella no supo identificar.

Vio una oportunidad en ese momento y golpeó a su sensei en la mejilla, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Estaba tan sorprendido que calló sentado en el suelo, mirando a Sakura.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así!- Le gritó ella, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza- ¡Deja de tenerme lástima por ser tan inútil! Deja de reprocharme todo lo que no puedo hacer, y de recordarme todas las veces en que he fallado…- No le importó que estaba gritando, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba tuteando. Comenzó a sollozar, y se giró para que él no la viera y para que su mirada no hiciera más daño en ella.

- ¿Cuándo he hecho eso?- Le preguntó él, ella podía escuchar cómo se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella- Nunca te he llamado inútil, ni siquiera lo había pensado, no te reprocho nada, excepto que seas tan cruel con Naruto,- Se rió, estaba cerca de ella ahora- y no has fallado nunca. Estás aquí, y en las misiones es más importante sobrevivir y lograr que tu equipo lo haga, tú… nosotros, estamos vivos. ¿En qué has fallado?

Colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura y la hizo girar para verle el rostro. Sus lágrimas habían hecho un recorrido perfecto desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla, y el polvo que antes había en su rostro, ahora húmedo, le dejaba el rostro pintado de marrón ahí donde las lágrimas habían pasado.

Jamás te he visto así- Le dijo, sin apartar la vista de la de ella.- Es más bien lástima hacia mí y mis recuerdos, sabes… me recuerdas mucho a alguien, que… murió hace mucho tiempo. Y verte intentar tan duro en los entrenamientos… es como verla a ella de nuevo, y no puedo evitar culparme por no haber sido capaz de protegerla.- Sakura notó el dolor que cruzó la mirada de su sensei- Y luego pienso… que si puedo protegerte a ti, tal vez ella podrá perdonarme algún día.

Kakashi puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y le alborotó el cabello, parecía triste, y era culpa de ella por haber dicho todas esas cosas, por haberle hecho recordar… y eso era cada vez que él la miraba…

-Lo siento… lo siento- Se disculpó y sin poder evitarlo se soltó llorando como si fuera apenas una niña de la academia.

* * *

- ¿Es decir que lloraste como una bebé… cuando tenías al sexy de Kakashi sólo para ti en una noche donde él te acababa de decir que quería protegerte? ¿De verdad?- Ino se cruzó de brazos, molesta- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Tenía sólo doce años, Ino. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- Soltó unas cuantas risas, en aquel entonces no se le habría pasado por la cabeza nada romántico con Kakashi.

- ¿Así te enamoraste de él?- Fue la pregunta de la rubia, que parecía querer más respuestas.

- Sí… y no- Le dijo la pelirosa- Desde entonces fue diferente en los entrenamientos. No me sentía igual que antes, mejoré bastante. Seguía prestándole interés a Sasuke, pero algo me hacía estar más consiente de Kakashi y de lo que él hacía. Me sonrojaba cuando me felicitaba por mi buen trabajo, pero yo siempre lo asocié con la alegría de haber logrado una pequeña meta. Con el tiempo me di cuenta… que Kakashi estaba más presente en mi cabeza que Sasuke y… me asusté.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- Ino le preguntó con demasiada energía. Parecía una niña a la que le contaban un cuento- ¡Imagínatelo! Sasuke hubiera sido mío y tú te habrías quedado con Kakashi, ¡Todos felices!- Levantó las manos al aire de forma teatral, sonriendo.

- No era tan fácil- Sakura también sonrió- Tenía doce… y Kakashi era mucho mayor que yo, además… nunca me había sentido así por nadie. ¡Ni siquiera por Sasuke! Era muy diferente a lo que había sentido por él, muy, muy diferente.

- ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

- Con Sasuke… quería que se fijara en lo bonita que era, en mi cabello, en la ropa que llevaba puesta, en mí. Me comportaba delante de él, como diría mi madre "como toda una señorita". Quería mostrarle un lado de mí que era falso, me empeñaba en parecer alegre, callada y sumisa delante de él… ¡pero esa no soy yo!- Sakura sonrió a Ino- Tú sabes cómo soy…

- ¡Sí! Una frentona loca con doble personalidad que tiene problemas controlando su ira, te conozco bien, ¿eh?- Añadió cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Sakura.

- Cuando lo pones así, parezco una mala persona.- Sakura suspiró- Con Sasuke me empeñaba en ocultar todo esto, en cambio con Kakashi… podía decir todo lo que pensaba sin miedo. Podía gritar, enojarme, hacer berrinches y hasta llorar. Me sentía cómoda con él.

- Pero… tú seguiste a Sasuke hasta que se marchó. ¿No querías ya a Kakashi?

- Ya te lo dije, estaba asustada. Así que me empeñé en seguir como antes, quería desesperadamente que me "gustara" más Sasuke. Por eso, cuando descubrí que se iría de Konoha fui a buscarlo. Si él se iba… ya no podría evitar mis sentimientos hacia Kakashi. Fue muy duro, pero aprendí a vivir con ello.

- ¡Wooow! Todo esto es muy romántico. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Sakura sonrió, ni loca le diría cómo se habían dado las cosas después. Eso era personal. Sólo de ella y Kakashi.

- Después… las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco… y he tú aquí interrogándome por eso.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cuéntame!- Ino se puso de pie y zarandeó a Sakura un poco.- ¡Anda! ¿Te besó? ¿O tu lo besaste? ¿Lo… lo hicieron?

- No diré nada más Ino, confórmate con lo que ya sabes.- Sakura iba a caminar lejos pero la rubia la detuvo.

- ¡Anda! ¡DI ME LO!- Estaba sujetando a Sakura por ambos brazos- ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!- Hizo un puchero que hizo reir a Sakura.

- En verdad no hay nada que contar- Le mintió, sonriendo.

Sakura se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Ino así, le encantaban los chismes, pero la pelirosa no le diría ni una palabra más.

- ¿Sakura?

Ino pegó un brinco. Soltó a su amiga y se giró con los ojos bien abiertos. Kakashi estaba allí, viendo a ambas chicas con su único ojo visible sonriente.

- Tsunade-sama te ha mandado llamar.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, con un gesto de la mano se despidió de Ino, demasiado sorprendida para reclamar, mientras se alejaba con Kakashi. Tan pronto como perdieron a la rubia, Kakashi la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por una de las callejuelas de Konoha, vigilando que nadie los viera.

-Ino lo sabe- Le dijo ella, refiriéndose a la relación que mantenían ambos.- Sólo que no le conté cómo sucedió.

-Eso explica su expresión al verme, estaban hablando de mí…

Kakashi se detuvo y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se había quitado la máscara, pero no le importó, lo besó igualmente.

-¿Cuándo dejaremos de ocultarnos?- Le preguntó él, abrazándola- Quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos. Quizá así lo ninjas y civiles dejarán de coquetear contigo cada vez que te ven…

-Ino lo sabe- Sonrió- Ahora es cuestión de tiempo…

-Volvió a besarla, y se quedaron allí un momento antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Siento decirte esto, pero tengo que irme. A Tsunade-sama no le hará gracia que me haya retrasado…

-¡Oh!- Kakashi se rio- Entonces quédate, porque en realidad no te ha llamado.

-¿Mentiste?- Sakura estaba jugando con el cabello de él.

-Sólo un poco. Quería pasar un rato contigo, pero Ino sólo te acaparaba. Lo siento- Le dijo sin en realidad sentirlo y volvió a besarla.

-Es malo, Sensei- Volvió a reírse y ambos estaban besándose, jugueteando con la ropa del otro.

Sakura estaba feliz. Ahora era una kunoichi bastante buena, su maestra era la Hokage y ahora estaba Kakashi a su lado, sin miedos, ella sabía que lo quería y tenía más que claro que era correspondida. Nada podía ir mejor, se sentía en la gloria y, aunque en el pasado jamás lo habría imaginado, estaba agradecida con su yo anterior, con la niña que había sido, pues ella la había acercado poco a poco a aquel ninja que tanto quería.

-¡AJA!- Gritó Ino, que avanzaba hacia ellos en aquel callejón, apuntándolos con un dedo incriminatorio- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo Sabia!

Kakashi y Sakura se apartaron el uno del otro, pero sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas. La máscara de él (como por arte de magia) estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Ambos sonrieron a una Ino que no paraba de mover las manos y hablar, demasiado entusiasmada.

-Creo que ya es tiempo- Le dijo Sakura.

-Sí, definitivamente- Contestó Kakashi.

Y ambos caminaron por Konoha, tomados de las manos.

* * *

Hola! SI! Estoy viva! :D Más de un año sin publicar! :o! wow! no me he dado el tiempo de hacerlo como me gustaría, ha sido un año difícil, muchos cambios buenos y malos, pero hey! hay que seguir adelante, echarle ganas y hacer lo que se puede! :D

Mis mejores deseos a todos, que pasen unas felices fiestas! :)

Y... tal vez si tengo suerte, me dedicaré a unas cuantas ideas que tengo rondándome en la cabeza y tal vez... solo tal vez (se que ya no debo prometer nada, que luego no cumplo :(... ) Tal vez tenga algunos más para antes de fin de año :P O tal vez entrando el año... ya no se! XD

Felices fiestas chicos!

Bye bicycle! :)

**Beverly Swan**


End file.
